Hakumei Energy
User(s): Echo Energy Type: Darkness Attribute: Corruption Hakumei Energy is a special type of Twilight energy possessed only by Echo, that is created from the union of spiritual energy and pure demon energy. This union of soul and soulless matter creates what is known as Twilight energy. This energy is unique because it uses the dark properties of the king of demons and the ability to harm those of the physical realm given by spiritual energy to create a devastating force. In nature this energy isn't one of raw power such as spiritual energy, rather corruption. When combatting with other energies this type tends to entirely consume and corrupt the opposing energy and its' source. With weaker beings, and under certain circumstances the strongest of beings, it can entirely possess humans. Naturally, with Echo being the king of demons, he is able to control and command them as well. With Hakumei Energy comes many different styled attacks. The corruption attribute seems to have different effects on differently powered combatants. The weaker the opponent, the more likely an attack will consume and corrupt the victim, vise versa in power most liekly results in instant death. Though if a stronger opponent is weakened during battle, their willpower alone would not be able to resist the energy. Appearance In appearance, Hakumei energy has the colors as black and green fighting for dominance, and the shape of the energy changes in its' use. When emmitting energy regularly, it takes the appearance of a continuously evaporating aura. In blast like attacks, it takes on the appearance of devastating flames, and with strikes it takes on an electrical discharge format. In each case, souls of the lost can be seen within it and their cries can be heard acutely. Attacks Hakumei Burn This attack allows Echo to shoot arcs or Hakumei energy from his body or sword in conjunction and shape from which it was fired. Meaning slicing with his katana would shoot a thin, blade shaped blast, and a rolling kick would send a wider and more curved blast. Perhaps its' most deadly use would be from a sword jab, lunging kick, or punch, which sends a more concentrated blast at bullet speeds. Once hitting a surface the flame-like energy spreads wildly, and if it happens to hit soemthing with energy it immediately consumes it and the devastation sends the target blasting backwards. The more concentrated the blast, the more explosive the impact is. If successfully landed, this attack will leave the target as ashes or possessed, depending on the power level of the opponent. Energy Used: 2 Hakumei Strike Using concentrated Hakumei Energy, Echo is able to shoot beam-like projectiles of electric Hakumei energy at his targets. His most favored use is from his first two fingers, shooting a small and concentrated radiation beam. The more concetrated the attack, the larger the piercing ability. With the use of fingertips, he is able to completely impale his targets from extreme distances, as long as he can see them. Using his sword he can electrocute and corrupt his targets during clashes in swordplay, or shoot wilder branches of energy with limited range. He can also do the same with kicks and punches, and often takes advantage of this ability to harm his opponents even if they manage to execute an attack. As noted, if a strike from the finger tip lands, it will continue on completely through the body of the victim, if a branched discharge lands, it will course through the enemies circulatory system and corrupt their bodies, slowly and painfully killing them. This would only occur if the enemy had enough willpower to resist corruption into one of Echo's demonic servants. Energy Used: 2 Hakumei Shower This attack allows Echo to concentrate energy into his fist, and pointing to the skies with his fingertips, blasts Hakumei energy into the air to spread. Then, at unpredictable locations and patterns, reigns down on the area in a meteor-like fashion. If it comes in contact with any surface, including the ground, it explodes dangerously. This causes it to be extremely dangerous to humans and demons, each blast capable of destroying an entire body upon direct hit. Energy Used: 4 Hakumei Coat Shrouding himself in Hakumei Energy Echo is able to delfect all humanly and most spiritual attacks, but considering this is an offensive attack, a piercing energy shot can penetrate it. With Echo's willpower he can guide the aura in tendril-like patterns, lashing and corrupting whatever it strikes. Physically, it can grip whatever it lashes like octopus or squid arms and throw it with much power, easily enough froce to shatter bones on impact with a surface. Energy Used: 4 Hakumei Flare Using his abilities Echo can concentrate energy in his eyes to create a lightning fast flare of energy that ranges across his central and peripheral vision, more power and range lying in his central vision. Whatever the flash comes in contanct with becomes immediately scaulded overwhelming dark Hakumei energy. If caught in central vision the blasted area gets erradicated to the core, and anything in his peripheral vision gets burns qualifying as third degree. Energy Used: 1 Hakumei Collapse Taking about ten seconds to gather an enormous amount of energy into one location, Echo crosses his arms. The massive amount of energy creates orbital rings of energy from the surrounding area that is unable to resist, and in one cataclysmic attack creates an implosion that causes the entire location (size varies depends on amount of energy used) to implode and collapse on itself. If neccessary, Echo can use his energy to obliterate a radius of several dozen miles. A scale this large would instantly cause him to lose access to his energy reserves. This attack is unescapable, because every kind of spiritual energy in the area is drawn in and converted into kinetic energy, meaning that everything thing in radius loses all of there energy. As said before, Echo is extremely vulnerable after this attack because he is powerless. Energy Used: 1 Category:Energy